You're Grounded: An Edgy GoAnimate Creepypasta
by adventurewetpaint
Summary: I was just searching through tumblr one day. I noticed one of my friends on tumblr reblogged something from a blog called GoAnimate Screencaps. It was a picture of some random kid named Eric grounding his dad, the caption was "It seems the tables have been turned." I wondered to myself "Why and how in the hell can you ground your own dad? I have to check out this "GoAnimate" thing
1. Chapter 1

I made an account, and went to "Made a Video" I instantly noticed  
>that the video limit was 30 seconds! I was inraged. I decided to open up gmail and send those huge coporate assholes at<br>GoAnimate a piece of my mind. Here is the email I wrote.

"Hey there fuckers! I noticed that you set the video limit to 30 seconds unless you chop off your head and sell it on the  
>black market for chump change! Why would you make it so we have to pay to make a video more than 30 seconds, GoAnimate is<br>a joke. But anyways, I will buy GoPlus if you don't respond to this in 24 hours. Thanks, dickwads.  
>op<br>-Sincerely, BonziBuddyFan2014"

Sure enough, when I checked back in 24 hours after sending, there wasn't squat! Like the 12 year old badass I was at the  
>time, I took my mom's credit card, and registered her personal information into GoAnimate.<p>

A message popped up.

"Congratulations, dear chap! You have acquired GoPlus! Go make some videos in Comedy World."

When I did, I noticed something... off. The backgrounds option was "backgroundeds". I just thought it was a glitch, and  
>went on. I dragged the first character I made onto the template, and started the groundation of hope!.<p>

But the voices were also off, they were hyper realistic. Not like in the cliche way, I'm just saying this because they're  
>usually those google translate voices. I shook it off again and kept going.<p>

Before I knew it, I made my first video!  
>"Eric gets grounded for the first time ever!"<br>Little did I know that Eric had enough of being grounded... I'll get to that later though.

I noticed that I got a comment from a guy named "zonkguy2000". The comment read;  
>"hey,., did u see my neww vide0? O3o"<br>Yes, the grammar was that terrible. Being the grammar nazi I am, I told him to kindly go stick a wrench up his dickhole.  
>Then I went to see his videos.<p>

About 50% of his videos were about some faggot named Cameron that he probably wanted to have sex with, but the other 50%  
>were about Ethan getting grounded by his abusive parents. I wondered; "Do these kids really go through the torture and<br>pain that the GoAnimate Characters do?" Nah, just fucking with you. They're spoiled brats. Except for one...

Two days later, I got a knock on the door. It was our local mail man. He gave me a letter from Eric, who I thought was a  
>fictional character made by some autistic guy online. The letter read.<p>

"To BonziBuddyFan2014,

I regret to inform you that I saw your video about me being grounded! I was already grounded! You will pay the price of  
>the most brutal grounding of all time. Just wait 24 hours.<p>

From, Eric"

I was scared at this point. I had to ask for help, I decided to ask somebody who had experience of internet stalkers like  
>Ethan or Eric. Cameron.<p>

I found out from sources on tumblr that his GoAnimate name was "GrenadeUniverse2014". I contacted him asking for help, he  
>gave me his Steam, and we talked from a while.<p>

He told me there was nothing he could do, and if he was me he'd go into hiding, along with call the police. That's what I  
>did.<p>

I went to the police station to file a report just to find out they were already looking for Eric. That set me of, I ran  
>out screaming like a Japanese school girl. I hid underneath a rock, and I was safe for a while.<p>

But then, I saw a shadow standing right beside me. He had scars, dirty nappies in his hair, and missing fingers. He said  
>"Hi BonziBuddyFan2014, or should I say Craig." How the hell did he know my name? 12 year olds can't hack, right? Right?<br>Wrong. He doxxed me and found out were I went to.  
>I replied with "I'm sorry" To be interuppted by him shooting me in the stomach. I could hear him say "You're grounded<br>grounded grounded grounded for infinity. Go to the hospital now."


	2. Epilogue

I survived somehow, I was in a coma for 4 weeks. He blew my arteries open, and blood was all over the place. (As you may  
>of guessed because I'm edgy) I never touched GoAnimate again, but I occasionally hear "Grounded" in the distance. Someday,<br>I hope that goes away.


End file.
